


Why are titles so hard to come up with? I’ve been sitting here for like 2 hours trying to find a name. Now I’m just angrily typing out my problem where the title should be.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Hansol never knows what to expect when he comes home.





	Why are titles so hard to come up with? I’ve been sitting here for like 2 hours trying to find a name. Now I’m just angrily typing out my problem where the title should be.

Hansol didn’t know what he was expecting when he came home but it definitely wasn’t Minghao laying down, basically naked, on the floor in their super messy kitchen. Hansol stood in the doorway and stared. Should he go in? Should he leave? He was so thirsty after his 25 minute walk from the bus stop. Maybe if he unlocked his inner ninja he could sneak in and get a bottle of water. Hansol thought it over and already knew he would have better luck drinking out of the bathroom sink but a scratchy voice pulled him out of this thoughts.

“What are you doing just standing there? Come join me.” Minghao lightly patted on the ground next to him.

“Can I get a drink first?” Hansol asks.

“Sure man, can’t have you dying of dehydration. Sungcheol would kill me and then Hoshi would kill him for killing me, then Jeonghan would kill Hoshi and then everyone else would die because who would make dinner and kiss our boo boos?” Minghao answers, looking a little out of it. 

“But Mingyu usually cooks dinner? Also I don’t think Jeonghan has ever kissed anyone’s boo boo.” Hansol says as he grabs a bottle of water and sits down next to Minghao and suddenly he gets a nose full of something sweet. Was the older baking something? Now he was distracted and he  _ almost _ missed Minghao’s answer.

“Mingyu’s fucking dead.” This catches Hansol of guard.

“What do you mean he’s dead!?” The younger practically yells.

“You know how everyone keeps eating his left overs? You know the blue box he wraps in a plastic bag and tries to hide it from us so we can’t eat his leftovers, that he plans on eating for lunch.” Minghao asks. Hansol nods, he knows the box. He’s also eaten the leftovers inside before. Everyone has.

“You remember how two nights ago we had steak and Mingyu said he rubbed his ass all over the bag so no one would eat it.” another nod. “Well, no one ate it and today he had to go to the hospital.” Hansol gasped.

“Was it food poisoning?” The younger was genuinely concerned but Minghao bursted out laughing.

“No worse! He had  _ pink eye. _ ” Minghao couldn’t stop laughing. It took a moment for Hansol to process the information.

“Oh my god! No! You’re lying!” Hansol started laughing as well. “His dumb ass gave himself pink eye!” Hansol gasped between laughs.

“This is better than that one time with Jihoon, when we were going on that road trip and he got mad at us for making fun of him when he mistook that plastic bag in the road for a cat. So he yelled, ‘you guys really think I’m a loser, well your wrong.’ then he took a pen and wrote ‘L’ on his forehead but the ‘L’ was fucking  _ backwards!”  _ Minghao could barely keep his laughter under control and Hansol was hurting from all the smiling. 

“Why are all our friends dumb?” Hansol asked when he finally stopped laughing and could properly breathe again.

“I dunno, but it makes them fun to be around.” Minghao answered still slightly giggly. The duo faded into a comfortable silence and Hansol could still smell the sweetness baking in the oven but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was. Speaking of mysteries…

“Why are you laying down on the kitchen floor, with only boxers on?” Hansol asked with a tilt of his head.

“Well aren’t you full of questions today. I’m honestly not sure why I’m here but I’m here.” Minghao turns on his side and starts to play with Hansol’s fingers. “Want to join me?” The older asked coyly. Hansol stared at Minghao blankly before he sighed and shimmied his way out of his pants and shirt. They laid side by side, staring at the ceiling, until the oven beeped. Minghao sat up and opened the oven to peer inside. Hansol took a deep breath to inhale the delicious scent, he could almost taste the sweetness. Minghao grabbed a pair of oven mitts and pulled the tray out of the oven. The younger’s mouth watered at the sight of the naked golden cinnamon rolls.

“Can I eat them?” Hansol asked when Minghao placed them on the counter. 

“Of course, just let me pour the icing on top.” Minghao snorted when the younger stood right next to him, ready to grab a finished cinnamon roll.

And that’s how their friends found them, sitting on the kitchen floor in just their boxers, eating cinnamon rolls. The more important question is “did they they share?” No, no they didn’t because there’s only 5 rolls in a single can of cinnamon rolls. They almost killed each other over the 5th roll. 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little bit based off of events that happened before. On another note, I hate how the closest bus stop to my house is about a 25 minute walk away.


End file.
